


Legs on his mind

by PapilioMachaon



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/pseuds/PapilioMachaon
Summary: Dies legs were gonna be the death of him, Kaoru was sure about that.





	Legs on his mind

**Author's Note:**

> Still no native speaker and .... yeah, I love it when they argue :""D I'll try to be more romantic the next time. Maybe more kissing, less (angry) sex ;P

Dies legs were gonna be the death of him, Kaoru was sure about that.   
He slowly let his gaze wander over long limbs, encased in black fishnet tights. Elegant, beautifully shaped, perfect. God, they had been tantalizing him for months now. The moment Die decided to prance around in leather shorts Kaoru was doomed. 

He felt the slow pulsing of blood in his veins and he definitely was aware of the throbbing hardness in his pants, pressing against the fabric.   
It was as if Die was teasing him, adjusting his tights every now and then, running his fingers along flimsy fabric. Look at him, the little slut.  
He grunted quietly, leaning forward and trying to cover the erection tenting his pants. He pressed down on it as discreetly as possible, which was difficult since the younger guitarists attention was drawn to him suddenly. Brown eyes looked at him questioningly and …. was that a smirk on his face?

“You alright?,” he asked.  
Kaoru felt his heart race. What was he going to do? What could he do? It's not, that he never packed wood before when looking at Dies legs, no he even got used to it as time passed, but this was the first time he got caught while enjoying the view. And it freaked him the fuck out!  
“Yeah. I was just …. thinking,” he pressed out and cleared his throat afterwards.  
“About?” Of course Die had to ask. He came over to the black sofa the older man was sitting on and stopped just inches in front of him. They looked at each other for some seconds before Kaoru let out a small laugh, pushing one small tattooed hand through his hair.  
“To be honest, about you and your legs.” There it was. He probably dug his own grave with this but fuck it! Kaoru couldn't come up with a good lie, his brain shutting down on him.  
“My legs? What's with them?” Die glanced down at them and frowned. His facial expression showed surprise, confusion and insecurity all at once. He looked like he'd expect to get some kind of criticism from the leader. As if that would ever happen!   
“Nothing. Jesus Die, you can easily get any straight guy to question his sexuality,” Kaoru finally said. Die didn't answer immediately, eyes boring into his fellow guitarist and almost making him squirm beneath his gaze. He was definitely thinking about something, mulling things over. Kaoru wanted to ask what was going on in this pretty head, but before he could utter a word the little smirk was back on Dies full lips. 

“Are you confused now?,” he asked, bending forwards and grabbing onto the older mans shoulders. He pushed him back, forcing Kaoru to lean against the backrest of the couch. The latter made an attempt to tell him off, but Die wouldn't have any of that. He pushed one knee between his legs, turning around and seating himself in Kaorus lap. Sweet little ass right above his crotch. It almost made him groan, hips pushing up of their own accord.   
“You could just fuck me. Right here, right now, see if you like it,” Die offered without shame, while his hands traveled along Kaorus thighs and finally gripping onto them for support. Then he began to rub his ass against the other mans hardness, slow, so agonizingly slow.  
“You're so easy.”   
Despite his words Kaoru grabbed onto slim hips, feeling the leather of Dies shorts beneath his fingers.  
“Got a problem with that? Looks like your dick doesn't seem to mind.” The taller guitarist shot him a look over his shoulder.  
“You'd be the first guy I know to turn down a quick fuck. Or are you hesitating because I'm a man? I'd say you can pretend you're fucking a girl but ...” With that he clicked his tongue, fumbling for Kaorus hand and bringing it to the front of his pants, where the leader could easily feel Dies own hardness pressing against the fabric.  
“... too much here and...,” he went on, again tugging the smaller mans hand along, up to his flat chest.  
“... not enough here.”

It made Kaoru lose his mind, lose his self-control and he literally snapped. He wrenched his hand away, pushing it back between Dies thighs and rubbing over the bulge he found there.

“I don't need to pretend anything. What did you think Die? That you could get me all bi-curious and make me fall for your little game? Kicks you, right? Fucking a straight guy,” he all but mocked, while nimble fingers tore at Dies pants, ripping them open and shoving at the fabric.  
“C'mon, move your butt up a bit, will ya?”  
This was not a question, but an order and even though the younger man hated to be bossed around, he did as he was told. He lifted his ass off of Kaorus lap and it didn't take the smaller man more than a second to pull down all the disturbing fabric and baring that small butt to his view.   
Sweet, but definitely not a woman's ass.  
“Stay up, okay?”  
“Kaoru! I swear to god, if you don't stop being a jerk I ...”

Die never finished his sentence, because the words got lost in a long low moan when his fellow guitarists thumb brushed lightly over the small puckered entrance between his butt cheeks without a warning. It made the bandleader smirk and he repeated his action, this time using more pressure. He rubbed circles around the muscle, feeling it pulse beneath his touch. Kaoru wanted Die to melt under his ministrations, wanted to hear him beg for more. He already couldn't get enough of the little sounds the former redhead was making just from getting his ass teased. He dipped his finger into Dies hole and the muscles clamping around it sent blood surging to his cock. Damn, fuck this. He couldn't wait any longer.

Gripping Dies bony hip with one hand, Kaoru opened his pants with the other one, whipping his manhood out and spitting onto his fingers to then slather the clear liquid over his dick, getting it as slick as possible. Fuck! He needed more and he needed it now! Gritting his teeth the leader guided his cock through the tight crease of Dies ass and pressed the tip against his hole.  
The taller man was quick to react by sinking down on Kaorus lap without a second thought, forcing the whole length of his manhood past the muscle. Once he was seated to the hilt he reached around the lithe body in his lap. Fingers found Dies thighs, stroking over fishnet tights and warm skin.

“Feels good,” Kaorus whisper broke through the silence.  
“Your dick inside of me feels even better,” the taller guitarist stated.  
“Good. Because I'm not taking it out until you shoot your load like a fucking firehose.”  
Die laughed and the muscles around Kaoru spasmed, almost making him come then and there. 

He barely took a breath, when those slender hips rose up and not a second later sunk down again. Kaoru groaned and tightened his grip on Dies legs, which only made the younger man repeat his actions, at last setting a steady rhythm. 

The leader leaned back, spreading his legs wider so he could thrust up every time Die was sinking down on his cock. They both moaned in unison.  
It didn't take long until the younger man was bouncing on his dick, fucking himself on the stiff flesh and throwing his head back, making long silky hair sway back and forth. It was sexy and oddly beautiful.   
Kaoru could do nothing else then to give into temptation, soft strands calling for him to be touched. With one hand he caught the long hair, holding it into a lose ponytail and pulling slightly from time to time.

“You like getting fucked hard up the ass, don't you? You like this you little slut?,” he huskily said and it seemed to be enough to make Die lose it.  
The former redhead literally howled, his body shook and cum painted the leather shorts and tights, which were still around his legs. Kaoru felt the muscles clench around his dick, pulsing and driving him to his own end. His cock was on the verge of exploding and his body trembled. 

He thrust up one last time, going as deep as he could and sending spurts of come deep into Dies tiny ass. It was pure bliss, heaven and it took some time until both men landed back on earth and eventually Kaoru pulled his bandmate towards himself, making Die sit next to him with his legs sprawled across the leaders thighs.  
The younger man looked at him expectantly, but didn't say a single word. 

“I'm sorry I called you easy and... a slut,” Kaoru apologized after some more minutes of just looking at his friend. Die answered with a soft snort and detached himself from the other. He got up, got out of his soiled clothing, making a face while doing so and put on a pair of black skinny jeans.   
“Of course you are. Know what? You're probably right, I'm easy. Who else would fuck his best friend at the first opportunity which presents itself if not a slut? You're not the first person to think it's easy to get into my pants. I know what people are talking, so yeah, I guess it must be true then.”

Urgh, that hit home. He really didn't mean to hurt Die, didn't even think of him as a slut. It was all just said in the heat of the moment, without further thinking.  
Hastily Kaoru stuffed his dick back into his pants, zipping them up and left the sofa before the other man could run away. But it was to no avail.  
Die only swatted his hand away when he tried to grasp his arm and shot him a deadly look.  
“Stop it, I don't wanna hear another apology. It's okay. You can fuck me anytime you feel like it.” With that and a forced little smile he left the room.

Kaoru just stood there dumbfounded. Jesus Christ. Sometimes he just wanted to throttle Die for being so bitchy and stubborn when something pissed him off. There was no reasoning with him then. He needed to wait now until things cooled down a bit and then he could do the explaining. Because yes, he himself got pissed at the thought that Die could be offering Sex to any other guy so easily like he offered it to Kaoru. And yes, he was jealous and he'd want to chop any mans head off who'd want to bed his bandmate.


End file.
